Jessica Jones
Biographical History The Early Years Jessica Corey Jones is the daughter of Angelica Jones and Andreas Lasiewicz. Both Lasiewicz and Jones were former GDW World Heavyweight Champions and Hall of Famers. Wrestling was in their young daughter's blood. It should come as no surprise to anyone that she would eventually come the conclusion that she should follow in their footsteps. Wrestling History Global Division of Wrestling (2012 to 2013) Jessica was fired by GCW but that didn't stop her career. GDW quickly offered her a contract and she accepted. Summer Collins also quit GCW and made the jump up to the major leagues of GDW in protest of the firing, to support her tag team partner and new friend. Their debut in GDW was a successful one as they defeated the World Tag Team Champions Total War in a non-title match. They went on to compete in the first ever tag team Any Given Night Match, lasting almost the entire time period before getting eliminated by Chance of Raine. They would win a six person tag team match against Kim Williams, Britanie Laree, and Aurora Rose next, setting them up for a tag title contender's match against their old nemesis, Total War. They lost that match thanks to outside interference from Kim Williams. They were set to gain a measure of revenge at Desperate Measures in a match pitting Jessica and Summer against Kim Williams and a partner of her choosing. They did not think she could find a partner but she did find one; Marie Williams, Jessica's older half-sister. Marie and Kim won that tag team match and now Marie and Jessica are set to face off one on one. Jessica defeated Marie that night. After six and a half years of being missing, Andreas Lasiewicz, Jessica's father, returned to GDW to assist his daughter and to continue his wrestling career. Jessica teamed with her father to defeat Redemption on an edition of Fever. In a fans choice match Jessica defeated her own tag team partner Summer Collins one on one. Jessica and Summer both would make an appearance at Survival of the Fittest 2012 as a part of Team GDW and despite a valiant effort on Jessica's part, she and Team GDW would fall short of victory. Jessica and Summer are now set to team up to face Marie and Kim Williams in a rematch from Desperate Measures. This rematch will take place at Apocalypse 2012 and will be contested inside the Apocalypse structure. Marie and Kim were overwhelmed by the force of Fame & Fortune. The match ended shortly after Jessica threw Marie off the top of the structure. Since that match Jessica has been preparing for GDW's next pay per view, their signature Civil War pay per view offering where she will compete in the Civil War Match itself. Jessica competed in the Civil War Match but failed to come out with the victory. After that she and Summer were entered in a tag team tournament to crown new number one contenders for the world tag team championships. They made it to the finals where they competed against The Sex & Tech Connection. They lost in the finals of the tournament at Wrestlecade X and, out of frustration, Jessica turned on her tag team partner that night. They had a one on one match three weeks later on Fever and Jessica came out with the victory. Jessica would go off on her own, eventually making peace with her sister Marie Jones and forming a team with her until the company's closing in December of 2013. Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2012 to 2013) Jessica eventually found her way to the Millennium Wrestling Alliance. She made her debut at Old School Anarchy 2012 where she competed in the Any Given Night Match. The next couple of Battlezones featured wins for her and Summer Collins against the Knights of Anarchy and Team BS. This success has earned Jessica, and her partner Summer, a shot at the MWA World Tag Team Championship at MWA Rising Sons 2012. Unfortunately the pair were unable to capture the titles but they look to rebound in their next Battlezone appearance against MWA newcomers The Taylor Sisters. Jessica and Summer failed to capture the victory against The Taylor Sisters. After parting ways with Summer, Jessica went on a tear in the singles division in MWA. Things started with a triple threat victory over Jenni Taylor and Gabrielle. Two weeks later Jessica defeated Gabrielle in one on one action, seriously injuring her in the process. Bobby Fandango proved to be just another victim as he too was seriously injured in a one on one match with Jessica. Her next target is Michael Xear, who she also promises to injure like she injured the others. Future Wrestling Alliance (2013 to 2014) In 2013, after the closing of GDW, Jessica Lasiewicz, along with her sister Marie, signed a deal to compete as a tag team in FWA. Together built up a sparkling tag team record, losing only to the reigning World Tag Team Champions, The Zodiac Killers, in a non-title match. Jessica took advantage of the 24/7 rule on the FWA Xtreme Championship and went after champion Dakota Smith, but unfortunately so did Laurel Anne Hardy and the two together won the title, becoming co-holders of the title. The dispute was settled at Darkness Within in a Dakota's Ball Cage Match featuring Lasiewicz, Hardy, Brandy Danielle, and Dakota Smith. Jessica Lasiewicz won that match to become the sole holder of the FWA Xtreme Championship. She went on to successfully defend the championship against Scott Wilson. That night turned out to be the last night of FWA as the company shut down shortly thereafter. Independent Wrestling Cartel (2014 to 2015) After witnessing her sister Marie have difficulties in IWC with many other superstars interrupting her match and jumping her from behind, Jessica decided to join IWC herself so she could watch her sister's back. Reforming Redemption, and seeking to reform Apocalypse, the two women are hoping that together they can succeed. The sisters did not have much success and Marie even got kidnapped by the psychotic Kimberly Williams. Jessica tracked her down but the kidnapping was so traumatic that Marie strayed from the course, to the point of joining Silas World. Jessica made it her mission in IWC to try and save her sister once more by convincing her to leave Silas World but everything seemed to work against her, including IWC management that pushed her into a feud with Tina Valentine for the Queen of the Ring Championship. Jessica would win the title, albeit reluctantly, and defend it proudly until she got fed up with IWC's games and left for greener pastures. Supreme Championship Wrestling (2015 to 2016) Upon leaving IWC, Jessica joined SCW with the goal of trying to save the souls of her mother Angelica Jones and sister Marie Jones, both of whom had sold out to Silas World. After a long struggle, Jessica, alongside her mother Angelica Jones as well as with Harmony Fisher, Sienna Swann, and Regan Street, put an end to Silas Mason's tyranny in SCW. From there Jessica began to focus on her own career in SCW, which had a great many ups and downs as she tried to pick up steam. Eventually she realized that the best thing she could do for her own career was to get out of the shadow of her famous father, thus she shed the Lasiewicz name and went by Corey Jones. Motor City Wrestling/Defiance (2017 to 2018) Jessica heard about the re-opening of Motor City Wrestling and immediately jumped at the chance to be a part of a legacy that her mother helped build. More than that, she wanted to protect that legacy from corruption. Almost immediately Jessica was thrust into deep waters, facing wrestling legend Trinity Street on two straight cards First, she lost to Trinity in a one on one encounter. Second, she lost to Trinity in a tag team match in which her tag team partner was Grace Morningwood. Jessica rebounded quite well, however, when she made MCW legend and former World Champion Jacob Laymon tap out to the Four Card Trick. Jessica now heads into Purgatory with a ton of momentum as she hopes to defeat Jacob Laymon and Kirsta Lewis in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match for the MCW Motor City Championship. Jessica failed to capture the MCW Motor City Championship due to outside interference. Jessica would continue her momentum, though, with wins over Drew Stevenson and world champion Trinity Street before getting booked in a triple threat match at the Deliverance pay per view against Dirk Durggan and Mya Denton where she hopes to put herself back into title contention. Jessica would defeat Durrgan and Denton at Deliverance in the triple threat match. It would be a few months before Jessica was booked again, this time in another triple threat match, but this time fell to Aubrianna Powers in a match that also involved Mya Denton. Still, her ability is not being overlooked as she is set to challenge for the MCW Motor City Championship at Shattered Dreams. Jessica overcame the odds at Shattered Dreams and defeated Cody Knight and Chantelle Chambers to win the MCW Motor City Championship. Shattered Dreams proved to be the end of "Motor City Wrestling" as everyone knew it, for the company rebranded, calling itself Defiance. At the same time the titles would be changed as well. Jessica would be the final Motor City Champion but the first ever Ascension Champion of the Defiance brand. Global Championship Wrestling (2011 to Present) Jessica Lasiewicz made her debut in 2011 as a member of the GCW roster. It was a development league then, owned by Global Division of Wrestling. Blake Mason protected her and attempted to guide her to a Unified Heavyweight Championship win but she was unable to grab the brass ring. She had a brief rivalry with Summer Collins, as she sensed a threat from the Palm Beach County, native. The constant brawling between the two caused them to form a mutual respect. Jessica would come in third place in the SWC/GCW Civil War Match, which earned her a tag team title match. In a shocking move she chose Summer Collins as her partner and the two dominated the GCW tag team ranks until they were finally defeated at Wrestlecade IX by the Sex & Tech Connection. Shortly thereafter, Jessica was fired by GCW and Summer, loyal to her friend, quit as well. They both made the jump to GDW. GCW folded shortly after they left but not before being sold to Glory Braddock. Jessica rejoined GCW and, with Summer Collins, won the GCW World Tag Team Championship from Purity and kept them until GCW had to go on a brief hiatus. GCW started over from scratch and Jessica was there to take part in a world championship tournament. She went to the finals where she lost to Isaac Bongartz. She and Bongartz feuded over the title for several months until Jessica won the GCW World Heavyweight Championship from him in a Seven Stages of Hell Match. Jessica's next big rivalry was with Disciples of the Dragon leader Joshua Schneider. Despite his size and strength advantage and the number's game working to his advantage, Jessica managed to defeat him. Her next challenger was to be her own sister, Marie Annabelle Jones. An injury as a result of an attack from Judas Stone left her with an injured arm but Jessica refused to forfeit the title or back out of the match. She fought valiantly but lost the title to Marie. Jessica would compete in the GCW Civil War Match and come in second place, earning a shot at the GCW International Championship that had, at the time, been held by her boyfriend Steven Bauer. Despite Bauer's protests Jessica went through with the match and nearly won it but Bauer managed to squeak out a win. Jessica Lasiewicz would rebound from that loss to earn a world tag team title match with Steven Bauer as her tag team partner. Bauer and Lasiewicz failed to capture the tag titles but Jessica would earn another tag title shot by winning the Christmas Cracker. This time Steven Bauer did not get to be her partner. Instead it would be her former rival, Kyle Butler. Despite Bauer's jealousy, Jessica and Kyle put their differences aside to defeat The Zodiac Killers to become GCW World Tag Team Champions. Steven Bauer's jealousy would get the better of him and the two would break up. Jessica would rebound from that as well, forming a relationship with her tag team partner Kyle Butler. Jessica and Kyle reigned as tag team champions until losing the belts to Karen McBride and Eric Chambers, better known as Pure Entertainment, in a triple threat tag that also included Gabriela Austin and Hayley Gold, better known as Golden Class, at Best of the Best. By this time Jessica had changed her name from Jessica Lasiewicz to Corey Jones, choosing to go by her mother's last name and the middle name. This was done in an attempt to break free from the shadow of her famous father. Corey would move on to a new target: GCW Global Heavyweight Champion Malcolm Cross. This wasn't about the championship for Corey but instead it was about ridding GCW of what she felt was a threat to the company's survival. The two brutal, violent athletes went toe to toe in many wars, one of which earned Corey a reign as Global Heavyweight Champion. After losing the title to Jazmyn Rain, Corey would finally attempt to put an end to Malcolm in a street fight but he managed to defeat her with some outside interference. This war forced Corey to sit back and rethink not only her goals in GCW but who she was as a person. After hearing of her best friend Summer Newman's announcement that she would retire and become a full time cheerleader valet for her husband Neil Newman, Corey decided to join her. Now Corey and and Summer are back together as a part time tag team/part time valets known as The Golden Era Cheerleaders. Together Summer and Corey earned a shot at the GCW World Tag Team Championship but failed to defeat the champions, High Voltage. Corey's outlook would take a sudden turn. Some may say her personality even changed. Blaming it on the chaos that goes with being a part of two infamous families like the Jones and Lasiewicz families, Corey opted to virtually drop her first name and surname altogether. Now she almost exclusively is known as The Archangel. As The Archangel she set out to wreak havoc upon those who would bring chaos to GCW. In the process she won a battle royal to earn a shot at the GCW International Championship. At Deadly Dreams she defeated Alicia Sabbatini to become the new GCW International Champion. Since becoming champion, The Archangel would defeat Alicia Sabbatini in a rematch to retain the title. She would defend against Brittany Kayl and Anastasia Jones in a triple threat match that ended in much controversy when an old foe, Loretta Inglewood, made an appearance to cost Kayl and Inglewood the title, claiming that Archangel was the purest individual who would carry the mantle of justice as champion. Archangel was not quite certain of Loretta's peace offering but reluctantly agreed. From there, Archangel would go on to defeat Anastasia Jones one on one in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Archangel would also defeat Brittany Kayl and then, in a tag team match with Loretta Inglewood, defeat Da Bad News Baers. This would all lead to GCW Survival of the Fittest when Archangel teamed with Loretta Inglewood to face Anastasia Jones and Brittany Kayl, but the twist being that the whoever scored the fall would be the GCW International Champion. With her title on the line, Archangel rose to the occasion and retained the title after pinning Anastasia Jones. Gabriela Austin would become the next challenger to the championship after becoming number one contender. Unfortunately it would not be as straightforward a title defense for The Archangel. The Truth had returned to GCW and immediately set his sights on Jessica, claiming that her success as GCW International Champion was all due to the fact that she was in league with Loretta Inglewood and, beyond that, was actually subservient to Inglewood. Archangel denied it all but the distraction definitely did a number on The Archangel, enough that she would lose the championship to Gabriela at Civil War. Jessica would not let that setback keep her down. She fought back against The Truth to earn a spot in the International Championship match, making it a triple threat for Resurrection VI. Unfortunately, due to outside interference from Loretta Inglewood and Summer Newman, Gabriela Austin once again came out victorious. Jessica tried for a third time to get one over on Pure Class, this time challenging to a three on one handicap match. The odds were too much and Jessica ended up losing the match. That loss was a turning point for Jessica, for she began to accept what Loretta and Gabriela were telling here as fact. Jessica joined Pure Class as one of their minions. Since joining Pure Class, Jessica grew closer to her once-again friend Summer Newman. They reformed their old tag team, only under the new name of Fame, Fortune, & Pure Class. Now Jessica is scheduled to face Isabella Harker in the main event of the For Glory & Gold Pre-Show. Jessica lost to Isabella Harker at the For Glory & Gold pre-show. Jessica showed further signs of losing herself to Pure Class during an episode of Livewire when she saved her new masters Loretta Inglewood and Summer Newman from a gang assault at the hands of The Powers Dynasty and Nirvana but refused to return and help her own mother and aunt, Angelica and Kayla Jones, from that save gang assault. Jessica and Summer would reunite in their first match back under the Fame, Fortune, & Pure Class banner and defeated Ginger Nation on the next episode of Livewire. Jessica and Summer would then team with The Sisterhood, Kurt Logan, and Alissa Whitehall in a winning effort against The Powers Dynasty and Nirvana. Jessica then teamed with one of her new masters in Gabriela Austin to face Myra Lynwood and Aphrodite Noel but came up short. Jessica, though, proved where her true loyalty lied as she assisted her other master, Summer Newman, in defeating Jessica's own mother Angelica Jones. Summer and her new servant Jessica then picked up a big win in a triple threat tag match against Nirvana and the reigning Undisputed GCW Tag Team Champions The Sisterhood. Finally, in the last show before Survival of the Fittest, Jessica and Summer picked up another big win, this time over The Very Best Tag Team. Unfortunately, the pair were unable to capture the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship at Survival of the Fittest. Undeterred, Jessica would be among eight participants in the Livewire Gold Rush Tournament to crown a new number one contender for the GCW Global Heavyweight Championship and go on to face Jazmyn Rain at The End of the Year Bash. Though it was made abundantly clear by Summer that should Jessica win the tournament and go on to win the title, Jessica would have to forfeit the title to Summer. Jessica's competitive nature almost had her rebelling but her purification was too strong and she agreed to do as she was told. She defeated Brooklyn Smith, Sierra Michaels, and Timothy Myers on her way to winning the Gold Rush Tournament. Then, at the End of the Year Bash, she lost to Jazmyn Rain, failing to capture the GCW Global Championship. After the match had ended Jessica snapped and brutally assaulted Summer, injuring Summer's right leg as a result, putting her on the shelf for two to four months. Jessica's darker personality had been unleashed. This darker personality would be further demonstrated when Jessica broke both of Meagan Collins's legs in a street fight. Jessica has since claimed that she is the judge, jury, and executioner of all villains within GCW. The next victim in this quest would be Arcadia Chavez, who she put out of action with a severe neck injury. Later on that same night she would attack both James Knight and Derek Powers, both egomaniacs but in Derek's case a man who assaulted his own brother with broken glass. Jessica hopes to inflict her own brand of justice to them next. The triple threat match started out brutally well for Jessica at first until a returning Summer Newman attacked Jessica. The two brawled to the backstage area. This allowed Derek Powers to pick up the win in the match. Jessica did not win the Civil War Match but she did go on to the next Livewire event, teaming with Jazmyn Rain to defeat Melanie McBride and Sierra Michaels, also known as Skuld. The following Livewire Jessica was booked to face Aubrianna Powers but was attacked pre-match by Summer Newman. This pre-match attack led to Aubrianna picking up an easy win over Jessica. Seeking revenge, Jessica teamed with Timothy Myers and Olivia to face Summer Newman and The Sloane Sisters but further chicanery led to Summer pinning Jessica in the center of the ring. Jessica would attempt to get revenge by facing Aubrianna Powers in a street fight but, due to interference from Summer Newman, Powers managed to pick up the win. Jessica would team up with Timothy Myers to face Aubrianna Powers and Summer Newman but Powers abandoned her tag team partner, leaving Summer in an unwinnable two on one situation which Jessica took full advantage of to pick up the win for her team. Now Jessica is scheduled to face Summer Newman in a one on one match at Resurrection to hopefully end their rivalry. At Resurrection, Jessica and Summer battled in quite the technical masterpiece early on but Jessica managed to turn the tables and not only defeat Summer, but leave her half-dead outside the ring after driving her through an announce table. This would not have been possible had it not been for the surprise assistance of Loretta Inglewood, who threw a retreating Summer Newman back into the ring. This made it clear that Jessica's allegiance with Loretta's purity movement had not come to an end as everyone had thought. The draft show revealed that Jessica would remain on the Livewire Brand. Two weeks later Jessica defeated Frederick Freeman. At Livewire Presents Purgatory, Jessica lost a four way featuring Frederick Freeman, Brittany Kayl, and Casey Holiday. In the midst of the match, Jessica ended up in a nasty fight with Casey. Brittany Lohan defeated Jessica two weeks later on Livewire due to a distraction from Casey Holiday. This entire time, Jessica had been approached by the enigmatic Coach; a woman who once served as her slave driver during the days she was a cheerleader for Golden Era. Coach had been trying to convince Jessica to lead her revolution to restore the culture of wrestling to a more pure state. Seeing that they have mutual goals, Jessica did indeed throw her lot in with Coach. Jessica was set up as the leader of a faction known as Blood Rose, with Adam Craig, Saul and Aurora Ramsey, and Coach as well completely and utterly obedient to Jessica's every word. Their alliance was revealed during a war games match on Livewire when Jessica abandoned her team, choosing to side with Coach and Blood Rose instead. This alliance showed early success for Jessica as she would go on to defeat Casey Holiday at For Glory & Gold. Jessica and her Blood Rose faction would team up in an eight person tag against Timothy Myers, Alan Monroe, & Team Perry. Jessica and her faction came out on top in the match with Jessica as the sole survivor. The following Livewire Jessica organized a four on one assault against GCW International Champion Brittany Kayl to send the message that she was gunning for the title. Later on in the night Jessica utilized her faction in the Livewire Warzone Match and did very well before being eliminated by Timothy Myers. Lasiewicz would face Brittany Kayl in singles competition but came up short. Not to be dissuaded, Lasiewicz used her cult following of Blood Rose to assault not only Kayl but the other International Title contenders as well. This prompted Kayl to challenge all of them for a title match at Survival of the Fittest. Before then, Jessica would team with one of her fellow challengers, Frederick Freeman, to face Brittany Kayl and Katherine Prescott in what would be a losing effort. Jessica would fail to capture the International Championship and in the process she would also lose control of the Purity Movement. They turned on her and kicked her out and tried to institutionalize her. Lucky for her, Summer Collins was there to bail her out. The two former rivals made peace with one another and reformed their tag team under a new name: Fabulous. In their first match back together as a team little ring rust was shown as Summer and Jessica defeated The McBride Corporation. Two weeks later Fabulous would team with Twin Magic in a victorious match against The McBride Corporation again. Two weeks later Summer battled Geneva Alan, one half of the new Fame & Fortune. It ended in a disqualification victory for Summer after Suffrage involvement. Eventually Fabulous did meet Fame & Fortune in a tag team match but nothing was resolved as it ended in a double count out. Finally, on the last Shotgun before Resurrection VIII, Summer and Jessica defeated the reigning World Tag Team Champions in a non-title match. It seemed as if Fabulous had all the momentum in the world but it was not to be as Fame & Fortune managed to pull off the upset, winning the GCW World Tag Team Championship in a fatal four way that also involved Fabulous at Resurrection VIII. Summer and Jessica were bound and determined not to let that loss get them down. The Shotgun after the GCW Draft, Summer and Jessica made their intentions known; they still wanted the tag team titles. Two weeks later they defeated one of the other contending teams, Jessica Adams and Cailey Carter. Then, at For Glory & Gold, Fabulous faced off against Fame & Fortune for the GCW World Tag Team Championship, only this time it was one on one. Fabulous would walk out of For Glory & Gold victorious as the new GCW World Tag Team Champions. Since that time Jessica and Summer had been seemingly unstoppable, defeating a local tag team, Amber and Kellen Jeffries, and winning a champion's showcase against Brooklyn Smith and Kayla Jones all in the build up to Survival of the Fittest where they successfully defended the GCW World Tag Team Championship against multiple tag teams in a Tag Team Gauntlet. HKW Underground (2019 to Present) Jessica Lasiewicz would sign with HKW Underground in late 2019. Her first match was as a part of an eight person tag match. She lost but despite this she was thrilled because she got to tag team with her father, Andreas Lasiewicz. In her next appearance for Underground, A Time For Wolves, Jessica competed in a triple threat match for the Tapout Championship against Roman Novack and champion Kimmi Keister. The match ended in a draw due to the time limit running out. Gimmick/Personality Jessica is bitter about the fact that her mother, and the world, has always seemingly shown favoritism towards her older sister Annabelle. Jessica’s bitterness leads to a very aggressive personality and in-ring style. Style and Strategy Jessica will try and outwrestle her opponents on most occasions but she has been trained in all methods of fighting and can easily mix it up in any style if necessary. Strengths She is incredibly intelligent. Jessica can also take a lot of punishment and keep going. It takes a great deal to put her down for a three count. Weaknesses She does not fare well against a power based attack. She also can let her temper get the best of her if she thinks she is being disrespected. Moves Submission Moveset *Triangle Lancer *Inverted Figure Four Leglock *Arm Bar *Triangle Choke *Dragon Sleeper *STF *Leg Grapevine *Bow and Arrow Submission *Million Dollar Dream *Crossface Chicken Wing *Haas of Pain High Risk Movset *Asai DDT *Blockbuster Miscellaneous Moveset *Lightning Spiral *Capture Suplex *German suplex *German suplex into the turnbuckle *Elevated delayed German suplex *Release German suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Dragon Screw Leg Whip *Scissors Kick Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Our Lady of Lourdes Leg Lock:' Elevated Figure Four *'Our Lady of Sorrows:' Flipping Inverted Pile Driver *'Pure Deformation:' skull crushing finale *'Trademark Move 1:' Torturous Destiny (cattle mutilation) *'Trademark Move 2:' Bad Moon Rising (swinging fisherman's neck breaker) Achievements Independent Wrestling Cartel * IWC Queen of the Ring Champion 1x Global Championship Wrestling *GCW World Heavyweight Champion 1x *GCW Global Heavyweight Champion 1x *GCW International Champion 1x *GCW World Tag Team Champion 3x *3rd Place 2012 SWC/GCW Civil War Match *Shocking Moment of the Year 2018 *2013 Wrestler of the Year *Hall of Fame Class of 2018 Next Frontier Wrestling * NFW Liberty Bell Champion 1x Future Wrestling Alliance *FWA Xtreme Champion 1x Motor City Wrestling * MCW Motor City Champion 1x Pro-Wrestling Defiance * Ascension Champion 1x Entrance Themes * Wait by ZOEGirl (2010 to 2018) * Unleashed by Epica (2018 to Present) Factions & Team Memberships * Fame & Fortune: Angelica Jones, Meagan Collins, Summer Collins, Corey Jones (2011 to 2014) * Redemption: Marie Jones & Corey Jones (2012 to Present) * The Zodiac Killers: Laurel Anne Hardy & Corey Jones (2013 to 2014) * Apocalypse: Marie Jones, Blake Mason, Aerik Walker, Corey Jones (2014) * The Golden Era Cheerleaders: Summer Collins & Corey Jones (2012 to 2016) * Pure Class: Gabriela Austin, Loretta Inglewood, Summer Newman, Jessica Jones (2017) * Blood Rose: Jessica Lasiewicz, Saul Ramsey, Aurora Ramsey, Adam Craig, Coach Personal life Family *Andreas Lasiewicz (father) *Angelica Jones (mother) *Marie Jones (half-sister) *Kimberly Williams (half-sister) *Anastasia Jones (sister, adopted) *Kelly McBride (half-sister) *Paige Lasiewicz (half-sister) *Duncan Lasiewicz (half-brother) *Anastasia Starling (cousin) *Magdalena Évelyne Lasiewicz (aunt) *Kayla Jones (aunt) Friends *Summer Collins *Matthew Bowden *Dawn Lohan *Blake Mason Facts and Trivia *She has a Bachelor's Degree in Accounting from Duke University *She was a cheerleader for the Duke University Blue Devils *Has a Master's Degree in Accounting from Duke University *Owns a horse named Mr. Salt Notable Feuds *vs. Gabriela Austin (GCW) *vs. The Truth (GCW) *vs. Malcolm Cross (GCW) *vs. Silas World (SCW) *vs. Summer Collins (GCW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Golden Era (GCW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Sex & Tech Connection (GCW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Total War (GDW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Redemption (GDW) *w/Summer Collins vs. Fame & Fortune Category:Female Wrestlers Category:GDW Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers